DESCRIPTION (Taken From The Application): The American College of Sports Medicine (ACSM) will convene a scientific "roundtable" in order to answer a series of questions specifically regarding oral creatine supplementation. The ideas and areas to be addressed at the roundtable relate directly to the physiological effects and implications for public health in populations who use creatine. Faculty will be recruited and a panel of expert scientists from basic, applied, medical and sports backgrounds will be assembled. The implications of creatine use in various populations and the scope of the issues involved will be addressed. The physiology and metabolism of creatine, the health implications of both acute and long-term supplementation, and performance effects of oral creatine supplementation, will be discussed. Following the conference, a consensus will be developed and recommendations for future research and applied, clinical applications will be made. A manuscript will be prepared and submitted for publication in Medicine and Science in Sports and Exercise, the official journal of the ACSM. The issuing of a formal consensus statement and complete recommendations will occur at the time of publication of the outcomes. The statement is expected to specifically address each of the conference objectives and to provide the basis for a lay public information brochure that can be used by physicians, trainers, coaches, parents, and athletes. A news conference will be scheduled for sharing the preliminary findings of the roundtable and a public event may be scheduled in the area for selected speakers to field questions from parents, coaches, and athletes.